Being Loved by Teachers
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: First route: Sebastian Michaelis. Ciel yang tadinya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Sebastian, perlahan-lahan mulai mencari tahu tentangnya. Ketika mulai terungkap semua tentang Sebastian, apa yang Ciel lakukan? Based on Starry Sky in autumn game. Mind to RnR?
1. Prologue

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Teacher x Student Relantionship

Based on Starry Sky in Autumn by honeybee

* * *

**Being Love By Teachers**

* * *

Hari ini adalah awal musim gugur, tanggal satu September. Banyak dedaunan yang telah menguning dan terjatuh sehingga membuat jalanan sedikit dipenuhi dedaunan, cuaca juga terasa lebih dingin. Tentu saja, itulah khas musim gugur. Musim dimana awal dari kisah cinta ini akan terjadi. Di sebuah SMA di London, St. Paul adalah saksi terjadinya kisah di musim gugur ini.

Hari ini seorang pemuda berambut kelabu datang ke sekolah, ia memakai syal karena hari ini terasa sedikit dingin. Nama pemuda itu adalah Ciel Phantomhive, berusia 16 tahun dan sekarang ia kelas 2 SMA. Di sekolahnya ia memiliki banyak teman, siapa yang tidak mengenal Ciel? Selain pintar, dia juga termasuk salah satu anggota OSIS sekolahnya.

"Hei, Ciel apa kau sudah dengar?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut pirang ketika Ciel masuk ke kelasnya.

"Ada apa, Alois?" tanya Ciel.

Pemuda bernama Alois itu hanya tersenyum dan duduk di samping kursi Ciel. Ia memandang Ciel dengan serius. Ciel sedikit cuek karena ia memang tidak tahu apa yang akan temannya sampaikan itu.

"Kita kedatangan guru baru," ujarnya.

"Lalu?" tanya Ciel.

"Eh? Kau tidak tertarik? Hmm, semua murid di kelas kita membicarakannya. Dengar-dengar guru itu tampan,"

Ciel tidak terlalu tertarik dengan masalah itu, mau ada guru baru atau tidak baginya sama. Ia harus belajar dengan rajin tanpa memperhatikan hal-hal yang seperti itu.

"Para gadis saja kegirangan,"

"Apa peduliku?"

"Aih, Ciel cuek banget..."

Alois langsung kembali ke kursinya. Jam masuk memang masih sekitar 30 menit lagi, Ciel pergi dari kelasnya. Ia hanya ingin berjalan-jalan ke taman belakang sekolah. Saat ia sedang berjalan, tiba-tiba ada yang memanggilnya.

"Phantomhive," panggil orang itu.

Ciel segera menoleh ketika ada yang memanggil namanya, ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut silver mendekatinya. Pemuda itu tidak memakai seragam sekolah, tentu karena dia bukan siswa SMA St. Paul. Pemuda itu adalah guru di SMA itu.

"Ada apa? Mr. Charles?" tanya Ciel bingung.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Ciel sebagai Mr. Charles bernama Charles Gray. Ia adalah guru olahraga di sekolah ini sekaligus wali kelas kelas Ciel. Gray mendekati Ciel dan hanya tersenyum.

"Apa kau sibuk? Saya butuh bantuanmu." ujar Gray.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel.

"Tolong kau temui Mr. Fautus dan minta laporan yang saya berikan padanya. Saya tunggu di ruang guru ya?"

"Oh, baiklah."

Ciel langsung meninggalkan Gray dan berjalan menuju ruang kesehatan. Mr. Fautus yang bernama Claude Fautus adalah guru kesehatan di sekolahnya, terkadang Ciel juga membantunya karena Claude sering tidak ada di ruang kesehatan.

Tidak lama Ciel sampai di ruang kesehatan, ia mengetuk pintu ruang kesehatan. Tapi, tidak ada suara Claude yang menjawabnya. Ciel langsung membuka pintu dan melihat ruang kesehatan sedikit berantakan, sosok Claude juga tidak ada.

"Permisi, Mr. Fautus?" panggil Ciel.

Sepertinya Claude tidak ada di ruang kesehatan lagi. Ciel hanya menghela nafas, sia-sia ia melangkahkan kakinya kemari. Tapi, karena ia melihat ruang kesehatan yang sedikit tertutup jendelanya ia mendekati jendela dan membuka tirainya. Sinar matahari dapat masuk ke ruangan itu, ruang kesehatan menjadi lebih terang.

"Hei," tiba-tiba terdengar suara di belakang Ciel.

Ciel terkejut, ia langsung menoleh dan melihat sosok asing yang ada di hadapannya. Seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai jas hitam. Pemuda itu menatap Ciel. Ciel sedikit bingung kenapa pemuda itu ada disini.

"Apa kau tahu bedanya suka dan cinta?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hah?" jawab Ciel langsung.

Pemuda itu mendekati Ciel dan menyentuh pipinya, Ciel terkejut atas tindakan pemuda itu. Ia langsung menepis tangan pemuda itu dan menatapnya sedikit kesal. Pemuda itu hanya tertawa kecil.

"Matamu itu, belum pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya," ujarnya.

Ciel hanya terdiam. Apa-apaan orang ini? Ciel merasa ada orang aneh di hadapannya. Pemuda itu masih menatap Ciel dengan tatapan penasaran. Ciel merasa risih ditatap seperti itu.

"Hmm, kamu seorang gadis atau pemuda?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Hah? Kamu tidak melihatnya? Aku ini pemuda!" jawab Ciel.

"Begitu ya? Tidak masalah,"

Ciel bingung apa maksud pemuda itu dengan mengatakan "tidak masalah". Pemuda itu masih menatap Ciel dan hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau kemari karena ada perlu dengan Mr. Fautus?" tanya pemuda itu.

"Iya."

"Dia tidak ada sekarang."

Ciel kembali diam, ia juga tahu hal itu. Tapi, kenapa di ruang kesehatan harus ada orang aneh seperti pemuda satu itu. Tidak lama terdengar bunyi bel masuk, pemuda itu berjalan mendekati pintu dan menatap Ciel.

"Kita akan bertemu lagi,"

Ciel tidak peduli dengan ucapan pemuda itu. Siapa yang ingin bertemu dengannya? Ia langsung ke kelas, masalah dengan Gray akan ia beritahu saat ia bertemu dengan Gray di kelas nanti.

.

.

.

Di kelas semua murid sedikit ribut, mungkin karena berita kedatangan guru baru itu. Tidak lama Gray masuk ke kelas dan melihat muridnya yang masih ribut.

"Ehem, anak-anak. Apa kalian bisa diam?" ujar Gray.

"Ah," mereka semua langsung diam. Sang ketua kelas pun memberi komando kepada teman-teman untuk memberi salam kepada Gray. "Selamat pagi, Mr. Charles,"

"Pagi," ujar Gray. "Kalian tahu, hari ini sekolah kita kedatangan guru baru,"

Murid-murid yang tadinya sudah dian sedikit kembali ribut, tampaknya mereka membicarakan guru baru itu. Ciel tidak terlalu memperdulikan masalah guru baru itu. Baginya tidak penting.

"Sebenarnya ia bukanlah guru tetap, hanyalah guru _trainee_. Baik, silahkan masuk,"

Setelah Gray berbicara ia mempersilahkan guru itu masuk, betapa terkejutnya para gadis karena guru _trainee _itu tampan. Ciel yang tadinya tidak memperhatikan kedatangan guru itu terkejut ketika ia melihat guru itu.

'Pemuda aneh di ruang kesehatan tadi?' batin Ciel.

"Baiklah, namanya adalah Mr. Sebastian Michaelis. Dia akan berada di sekolah kita selama tiga bulan ini. Mr. Michaelis, kenalkan dirimu lagi," ujar Gray.

"Salam kenal, nama saya Sebastian Michaelis, Mohon kerjasamanya." ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum.

Para gadis langsung heboh melihat Sebastian yang tersenyum. Para pemuda merasa risih dengan teman-teman gadis mereka yang heboh itu.

"Nah, kalian harus akrab dengannya ya?" ujar Gray.

"Baik." ujar semua murid kecuali Ciel.

"Hmm, tapi saya ingin lebih akrab dengan Ciel Phantomhive." ujar Sebastian langsung.

Mendengar nama Ciel dipanggil membuat semua murid terkejut, termasuk Ciel. Ciel menatap tajam ke arah Sebastian. Sebastian hanya tersenyum tanpa dosa, membuat Ciel merasa kesal.

"Eh? Apa-apaan?" seru Ciel.

"Phantomhive, bersikaplah yang sopan." ujar Gray.

Ciel hanya diam dan merengut kesal. Ia kesal, kenapa ia harus bertemu dengan orang aneh bernama Sebastian itu? Dan pelajaran pertama dimulai. Kebetulan Sebastian adalah guru matematika dan matematika adalah jam pertama. Sebastian menggunakannya untuk mengajar dan melirik ke arah Ciel.

Gray yang kebetulan tidak ada jam pelajaran saat jam pertama amemperhatikan cara Sebastian mengajar. Bagaimanapun Sebastian menjadi tanggung jawabnya selama menjadi guru _trainee. _

* * *

Akhirnya jam istirahat tiba, semua murid bergegas ke kantin. Ciel juga ke kantin bersama dengan Alois, hanya membeli makan siang. Ciel masih tidak habis pikir mengingat kata-kata Sebastian. Dengan seenaknya bilang ingin akrab dengannya. Murid-murid lain kan ada banyak. Ia terlihat kesal.

"Ciel, kamu tidak apa-apa?" tanya Alois.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel yang kembali memakan makan siangnya. "Ah, aku harus menemui Mr. Fautus,"

"Kau diminta datang ke ruang kesehatan lagi oleh guru satu itu?"

"Tidak, Mr. Charles ada perlu dengannya dan memintaku memanggilnya. Aku duluan ya,"

"Eh? Kau tidak menghabiskan makananmu?"

Tapi Ciel sudah pergi meninggalkan Alois di kantin. Alois sedikit bingung dengan tingkah Ciel, tapi ia kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya sendiri.

.

.

.

Ciel sudah berada di depan ruang kesehatan, ia mengetuk pintu. Tapi, karena tidak ada jawaban, ia langsung masuk. Lagi-lagi Claude tidak ada di tempat, tapi ia malah melihat Sebastian sedang duduk santai di ranjang ruang kesehatan.

"Ah, Ciel Phantomhive," ujar Sebastian. "Kita bertemu lagi. Hanya kebetulan atau kau memang mencariku?"

"Ti... Tidak. Siapa juga yang ingin mencarimu, Mr. Michaelis!" seru Ciel.

Ciel terdiam, ia berusaha menenangkan dirinya dari sikap Sebastian yang seenaknya itu. Ia menatap ke arah Sebastian dengan tatapan waspada.

"Apa yang anda lakukan disini?" tanya Ciel.

"Ah, jadi kau ingin tahu tentangku?" tanya Sebastian lagi.

"Tidak!"

Ciel merasa kesal karena Sebastian tidak pernah menanggapi pertanyaannya dan menjawab seenaknya. Guru macam apa itu? Sebastian hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Ciel yang menurutnya sedikit berlebihan itu.

"Ahaha, kamu manis juga ya," gumam Sebastian.

"Ck, jangan bicara seperti itu! Memangnya aku seorang gadis?" keluh Ciel.

"Ahaha, maaf. Baik, sekarang ada keperluan apa kau kemari?"

"Aku mencari Mr. Fautus.'

"Dia tidak ada," Sebastian langsung bangun dari ranjang dan mendekati Ciel. Ciel yang merasa ada bahaya berjalan mundur dan ia terpojok oleh Sebastian dan juga tembok ruang kesehatan. "Hmm, karena sekarang hanya ada kita berdua. Bagaimana kalau kita saling mengenal satu sama lain?"

"Kurasa tidak perlu,"

"Hmm, apa karena kau punya pacar?"

"Eh? Tidak ada."

Ciel merasa Sebastian itu mengganggu dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan seperti itu. Itu urusan pribadi, kenapa ia yang hanya guru _trainee _harus menanyakan hal itu? Bukan urusannya.

"Sayang sekali, padahal kamu manis," ujar Sebastian. "Orang semanis kamu, memiliki pacar seorang gadis atau pemuda juga tidak masalah kan?"

"Apa-apaan?" seru Ciel.

"Kalau aku yang mencobamu bagaimana?"

Sebastian membelai pipi Ciel dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel. Ciel panik, ia harus pergi sekarang juga. Tiba-tiba saja pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan muncul sosok pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai kacamata.

"Ah? Ini ruang kesehatan. Jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh disini," ujar pemuda itu.

Sebastian yang mendengar ucapan pemuda itu langsung sedikit menjaga jarak dari Ciel. Ciel merasa lega karena Sebastian berhenti mendekatinya seperti itu. Ciel melihat ke arah pemuda berambut hitam yang memakai kamacata itu. Itulah orang yang ia cari, Mr. Fautus.

"Clau, kau datang terlalu cepat ya?" gumam Sebastian berpura-pura kecewa.

"Ini kan ruanganku. Jadi aku bisa datang sesuaka-ku. Dan lagi, jangan memaggil namaku seperti itu," ujar Claude datar.

"Kenapa? Apa salahnya aku memanggil nama-mu seperti itu. Iya kan, Ciel?" tanya Sebastian sambil menatap ke arah Ciel. Ciel tidak bisa menjawab, ia hanya diam saja.

"Sebastian, kau jangan menyusahkannya. Kamu ini," gumam Claude.

"Ah, Clau eh, Mr. Fautus seperti biasa bersikap begitu. Lagipula kau juga meninggalkan ruanganmu. Bukannya berada di ruangan,"

"Urus saja urusanmu sendiri."

"Ah, apakah Mr. Fautus dan Mr. Michaelis sudah saling mengenal?" tanya Ciel yang sedari tadi diam memperhatikan kedua guru itu.

"Entah..." jawab Claude santai.

"Kok entah?" tanya Ciel penasaran.

"Hmm, kamu kemari karena disuruh Gray kan? Aku ingin memberikanmu laporan itu. Hmm, dimana ya?" Claude mulai mencari-cari laporan yang ia pinjam dari Gray di tumpukan mejanya. Mejanya sangat berantakan, sehingga sedikit susah menemukannya. Tidak lama ia menemukannya.

"Ini, Phantomhive. Tolong kau berikan kepada Gray." ujar Claude yang memberikan Ciel sebuah laporan.

"Baik," ujar Ciel. "Mr. Fautus, apa anda sibuk?"

"Sibuk? Lumayan. Apa kau mau membantuku lagi? Aku juga butuh bantuanmu.

"Baiklah. Mengingat ruang kesehatan yang berantakan seperti ini. Pasti Mr. Fautus tidak merapikan barang-barang dengan benar. Membuat pekerjaanku bertambah saja,"

"Ahaha... Maaf, maaf. Tapi kau bisa membantuku?"

"Iya, iya."

Sebastian yang melihat Ciel dan Claude saling berbicara dan melihat Claude sedikit tertawa membuatnya ingin tertawa juga. Alhasil Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian karena tiba-tiba Sebastian tertawa sendiri.

"Kenapa anda tertawa?" tanya Ciel.

"Hahaha... Aku tidak pernah melihat Mr. Fautus tertawa seperti tadi." jawab Sebastian.

"Sebastian, jangan bilang seperti itu. Lagipula, kau juga jangan seenaknya datang ke ruanganku." ujar Claude.

"Kenapa? Daripada kau yang suka memberikan murid pekerjaanmu itu. Harusnya kau sendiri yang menyelesaikannya.

"Hmm, terserah aku. Phantomhive juga memang berniat membantu."

"Aduh, Mr. Fautus dan Mr. Michaelis, jangan ribut lagi," ujar Ciel.

"Karena Ciel yang bilang, baiklah," ujar Sebastian.

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka, sosok Gray muncul. Ia segera menghampiri Claude yang berada di dekat mejanya.

"Mr. Claude, apa kau melihat Mr. Michael..." tapi belum sempat Gray menyelesaikan pertanyaannya, ia melihat Sebastian yang dengan santainya berdiri di dekat tembok. "Ah, Mr. Michaelis ternyata disini. Jangan pergi sesukamu!"

"Ah, ketahuan ya?" gumam Sebastian.

"Eh?" Ciel bingung dengan ucapan Sebastian itu.

"Kau ini harusnya melakukan beberapa pekerjaanmu, Mr. Michaelis. Jangan santai-santai begitu," ujar Gray langsung.

"Mr. Charles terlalu mengurusi Mr. Michaelis." ujar Ciel.

"Iya. Karena ia adalah tanggung jawabku di sini selama tiga bulan. Jadi, aku harus memperhatikannya." jawab Gray.

"Gray, kau ini." gumam Claude.

"Ah, maaf," gumam Gray.

Ciel sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Gray dan Claude itu. Tapi Gray mendekatinya dan melihat Ciel memegang laporan yang tadi ia cari.

"Oh ya, kau sudah minta laporan yang ada di Mr. Fautus?" tanya Gray.

"Ah iya, ini," Ciel memberikannya kepada Gray.

"Terima kasih," Gray memperhatikan Ciel. "Apa kau disuruh membantu Mr. Fautus lagi? Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri."

"Iya. Tidak apa-apa," jawab Ciel.

"Iya. Lain kali jangan seenaknya datang ke ruanganku," ujar Claude.

"Ahaha... Iya, karena kau sibuk kan? Aku kemari karena mencari Mr. Michaelis. Dan aku akan segera membawanya kembali ke kantor." ujar Gray sambil tersenyum.

"Mr. Charles semangat sekali," ujar Ciel.

"Begitulah dia," gumam Sebastian. Ia menatap Ciel. "Hei, orang seperti apa yang kau suka?"

"Hah? Aku tidak memikirkannya." jawab Ciel.

"Hmm, apa kau mau mencoba denganku?"

"Hei!"

"Mr. Michaelis, apa-apaan kau terhadap muridku! Dan lagi dia ini seorang pemuda." ujar Gray sedikit kesal.

"Ahaha... Tapi, dia manis seperti seorang gadis." ujar Sebastian.

"Duh, lagi-lagi kau seperti itu, Sebastian," gumam Claude.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum saja. Ia berjalan menjauh dari Ciel dan menuju pintu ruang kesehatan.

"Kurasa aku akan kembali ke ruangan," ujar Sebastian dan ia pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Ah, memang itu tujuanku mencarimu," ujar Gray yang langsung menyusul Sebastian.

"Akhirnya sepi juga," gumam Claude.

"Apa saya bisa bantu anda sekarang?" tanya Ciel.

Tapi, bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Claude hanya tersenyum pada Ciel dan mulai merapikan dokumen-dokumen yang berserakan di mejanya.

"Nanti saja saat kau bIsa. Sekarang sudah jam masuk kan? Kau ke kelas saja."

"Baiklah."

Ciel segera ke kelas dan teman-temannya sudah berada di dalam kelas. Mereka semua menunggu kedatangan guru pelajaran selanjutnya. Tidak lama guru lain datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai.

* * *

Hari sudah sore, Ciel pun pulang sekolah. Kalau jam segini terkadang Claude juga tidak ada di ruang kesehatan. Jadi Ciel memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya. Ia berpikir akan datang besok pagi ke ruangan kesehatan untuk membantu pekerjaan Claude.

"Ciel, ayo pulang," ajak Alois.

"Iya," ujar Ciel dan mereka pulang bersama.

Karena rumah mereka berdekatan, jadi mereka selalu pulang bersama. Tanpa mereka sadari, Sebastian memperhatikan sosok Ciel dari balik jendela ruang kantor.

'Hmm, pemuda yang menarik,' batinnya.

**TBC**

A/N: Akhirnya aku bisa nulis fic lagi...^^  
Fic ini memang sedikit meniru dari game Starry Sky in autumn buatan honeybee. Tapi tentu tidak semuanya, hanya beberapa part demi terjalannya nuansa harem yang ingin aku buat.

Mind to RnR?^^


	2. Sebastian's route part 1

Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, Shounen-ai, Teacher x Student Relantionship

Based on Starry Sky in Autumn by honeybee

* * *

**Being Loved By Teachers**

* * *

Pagi hari yang tampak tenang, Ciel melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruang kesehatan. Dia melihat Claude yang hanya berbaring di ranjang pasien. Ciel hanya menghela nafas, Claude selalu seperti itu jika sedang tidak ada pekerjaan di ruang kesehatan ini. Ia mendekati jendela dan membuka tirainya.

"Hmm, kau datang?" tanya Claude dengan suara pelan.

"Iya. Kemarin anda menyuruh saya untuk membantu kan?" ujar Ciel memastikan. "Dan lagi, anda jangan sering tidur."

"Iya, iya. Berkatmu, tidur indahku sedikit terusak,"

Ciel sedikit tersindir saat Claude mengatakan hal itu, tapi ia hanya bisa diam. Ia melihat Claude yang bangun dari ranjang pasien dan menuju meja kerjanya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam dokumen yang entah apa isinya itu.

"Mr. Fautus, anda akan mulai bekerja kan?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku bekerja sesukaku. Sebenarnya aku malas. Huam~" ujar Claude yang sedikit menguap karena ia masih mengantuk.

"Anda orang dewasa. Seharusnya melakukan tugas dengan baik."

"Tapi aku bukan orang dewasa yang baik,"

"Eh?"

"Ah, bukan apa-apa. Bisa kau buatkan aku teh?"

"Baik."

Ciel mulai membuat teh, ia sering membuatkan Claude teh. Memang teh yang Ciel buat tidak seenak yang diracik oleh para ahli teh, tapi teh buatan Ciel terasa enak tentu saja bagi Ciel. Tapi tidak bagi Claude, Claude selalu mengatakan teh buatan Ciel itu tidak enak rasanya. Meski tidak enak, tapi ia suka meminum teh buatan Ciel itu.

"Ini. Silahkan," ujar Ciel yang menaruh secangkir teh di dekat meja.

"Terima kasih," ujar Claude yang mengambil cangkir teh dan mulai meminumnya. "Hmm, teh yang tidak enak ini akhirnya membuatku benar-benar terbangun."

"Anda selalu bilang seperti itu!" keluh Ciel.

"Ahaha... Maaf Phantomhive,"

Claude kembali meminum tehnya itu, sedangkan Ciel mulai membereskan beberapa dokumen milik Claude. Suasana di ruang kesehatan terasa sepi dan damai. Tapi tidak ketika ruang kesehatan didatangi oleh seseorang yang menjengkelkan bagi Ciel.

"Clau, kau ada?" terdengar suara Sebastian dan ia memperhatikan Claude dan Ciel yang berada di ruang kesehatan, hanya berdua.

"Mr. Michaelis!" seru Ciel.

"Ah, Sebastian. Kenapa kemari? Kau ingin membolos? Dan lagi, berhenti memanggilku dengan nama itu," ujar Claude sedikit kesal.

"Baik, Mr. Fautus. Ah, Ciel kau disini juga?" tanya Sebastian. "Hari ini kau membantu pekerjaan Mr. Michaelis? Pasti capek."

"Ck, orang yang menyebalkan datang," bisik Claude pelan.

"Hmm, melihatmu seperti ini... Kau seperti seorang istri yang melayani suami-nya ya. Aku juga ingin kau seperti itu padaku."

"Apa-apaan itu? Jangan bercanda!" ujar Ciel kesal.

Claude terkejut melihat Ciel yang marah seperti itu. Ia berusaha menenangkan Ciel yang marah dan menegur Sebastian yang iseng karena selalu mengganggu Ciel. Ciel hanya diam dan Sebastian tersenyum tipis.

"Iya, iya. Aku tidak begitu lagi," ujar Sebastian.

"Kalian berdua ini," gumam Claude. "Secepatnya kau pergi, Sebastian. Kau tidak lihat aku sedang sibuk?"

"Ah, aku diusir? Ahaha..."

Ciel hanya diam memperhatikan kedua gurunya itu, tidak lama pintu ruang kesehatan terbuka dan terlihat sosok Charles yang terlihat lelah. Mungkin ia daritadi berlari hanya untuk mencari Sebastian.

"Mr. Michaelis! Ternyata kau ada disini!" seru Charles kesal dan masuk ke ruang kesehatan.

"Ck, bertambah lagi orang yang berisik," keluh Claude.

"Mr. Michaelis ayo ke ruang guru, jangan berada di ruang kesehatan terus. Sudah waktunya anda mengajar kan?" ujar Charles pada Sebastian.

"Ah? Kau tidak ingin istirahat dulu, Mr. Gray?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ah, ide yang bagus... Hei! Aku kemari bukan untuk itu. Ayo pergi!" ujar Charles.

"Ahaha..." tawa Sebastian.

"Charles, sebaiknya kau bawa Sebastian pergi. Aku sedang sibuk," ujar Claude datar.

"Iya. Aku juga sibuk. Sejak kedatangan Mr. Michaelis, pekerjaanku jadi menumpuk." ujar Charles sambil meregangkan kedua tangannya.

"Agar kau santai minum teh ini dulu," Claude menawarkan teh buatan Ciel pada Charles. Dengan senang hati Charles menerimanya dan terkejut karena rasa teh yang tidak enak.

"Apa-apaan teh ini? Tidak enak." ujar Charles.

"Eh? Mr. Gray juga bilang gitu?" ujar Ciel kecewa.

"Itu teh buatannya," tambah Claude.

"Ah, maaf Phantomhive." ujar Charles yang hanya tersenyum.

"Baik, aku pergi." ujar Sebastian yang pergi meninggalkan ruang kesehatan.

"Aku juga," tambah Charles yang mengikuti langkah Sebastian. Sekarang ruang kesehatan kembali sepi.

"Akhirnya sepi juga," ujar Claude.

"Mr. Fautus, saya akan bantu pekerjaan anda." ujar Ciel.

"Terima kasih."

* * *

Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu hingga sekarang waktunya pulang sekolah. Tapi Ciel memutuskan untuk tidak pulang dulu, ia ingin berjalan-jalan sebentar di taman sekolah. Di musim gugur seperti ini, ia bisa melihat daun-daun yang berguguran dengan indahnya. Ciel melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman sekolah dan terkejut melihat sosok Sebastian yang ada di sana.

"Ah, Ciel. Kau ingin ke taman juga ya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Mr. Michaelis..." gumam Ciel.

"Boleh aku duduk di sebelahmu?"

Ciel hanya menganggukan kepalanya dan Sebastian duduk di sampingnya. Sebastian memperhatikan Ciel yang duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan pepohonan dengan santainya.

"Semuanya tidak berubah ya? Ketika aku sekolah disini juga, semuanya masih sama." ujar Sebastian tiba-tiba hingga Ciel menoleh kepadanya.

"Jadi anda dulu sekolah disini juga? Anda suka sekolah ini?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku tidak membencinya."

"Eh?"

Sebastian hanya terdiam, begitu juga dengan Ciel. Suasana sore hari ini terasa menyejukkan apalagi dengan angin sore yang berhembus dengan lembut. Sebastian menoleh ke arah Ciel dan tersenyum.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ah? Sebentar lagi. Hmm, anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Ciel.

"Eh?"

"Ah tidak ada apa-apa..."

Mereka berdua kembali terdiam, Sebastian bangun dari bangku taman itu dan menatap Ciel. Ciel hanya diam dan menatap Sebastian. Pandangan mata mereka bertemu, merah dan biru. Warna yang kontras sekali.

"Kau ingin lebih mengenal aku ya? Boleh kok," ujar Sebastian sambil tersenyum. "Besok kau harus ke sekolah dengan senyum manismu itu ya?"

"Cih, apa-apaan ucapanmu itu!" ujar Ciel kesal.

"Reaksimu itu lucu ya? Baik, sampai jumpa besok." Sebastian meninggalkan Ciel sendiri di taman itu. Tidak lama Ciel juga meninggalkan taman. Ia langsung pulang menuju rumahnya untuk beristirahat.

* * *

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, kebetulan yang mengajarnya adalah Sebastian. Setelah Sebastian selesai memberikan materi, Charles masuk ke kelasnya dan akan menyampaikan sesuatu karena ia berdiri di hadapan murid-murid.

"Baik, apa kalian semua tahu bahwa sebentar lagi kita akan mengadakan festival sekolah?" ujar Charles semangat. "Kita akan membuat kelas kita lebih meriah lagi."

Para murid terlihat antusias mendengar ucapan Charles. Festival sekolah termasuk momen yang dinanti-nanti para murid. Tentu saja selain tidak ada kegiatan belajar, mereka bisa berkreasi sesuai kreativitas masing-masing. Alois melirik ke arah Ciel yang terlihat seperti malas mendengarkan.

"Apa ada yang memiliki saran apa yang harus kelas kita lakukan?" tanya Charles.

Semua kelas sibuk memikirkannya, sehingga suasana terkesan ramai. Sebastian mencuri-curi kesempatan melirik ke arah Ciel dan ia tersenyum saat pandangan matanya dengan Ciel bertemu. Tiba-tiba terlintas sebuah ide di benak Sebastian.

"Bagaimana kalau cosplay?" usul Sebastian.

"Ah, ide bagus." ujar salah seorang murid, diikuti murid lainnya.

"Jadi semua murid sepakat?" tanya Charles dan diiringi anggukan para murid. "Baik, kalian semua bisa mempersiapkannya kan? Kami juga akan membantu."

"Tentu saja aku akan berpartisipasi." tambah Sebastian.

Setelah selesai membahas acara festival yang akan diadakan sekolah, Charles dan Sebastian meninggalkan kelas itu. Sedangkan para murid sudah mulai bersiap memikirkan beberapa ide lain yang akan ditambahkan.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat tiba, Ciel menolak ajakan Alois untuk makan siang bersama dan memilih ke ruang kesehatan sejenak untuk bertemu dengan Claude. Tapi, sayangnya Claude tidak ada di tempat. Ciel menghela napas saja.

"Selalu seperti itu. Mr. Fautus pergi entah kemana." gumam Ciel.

Baru saja ia ingin membuka pintu dan keluar ia melihat Sebastian yang akan masuk. Sebastian berdiri didepan pintu, sengaja menghalangi langkah Ciel agar tidak bisa keluar.

"Ah, Ciel. Kamu mau kemana?" tanya Sebastian.

"Bukan urusanmu kan?" ujar Ciel sedikit ketus.

"Ah, jangan seperti itu ya?" Sebastian memperhatikan sosok Ciel yang menurutnya sangat manis. Ia mendekati Ciel dan sedikit memojokkannya di dekat pintu. Ciel kesal karena Sebastian selalu memperlakukannya seperti ini. Tapi ia malu juga melihat wajah tampan Sebastian dari jarak yang dekat.

"Lepaskan aku." ujar Ciel.

"Hmm, aku tidak dengar." Sebastian mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ciel, hendak menciumnya. Tapi niatnya batal karena Claude yang menghalangi mereka.

"Hentikan perbuatanmu, Sebastian." ujar Claude dingin.

"Ah, Mr. Fautus." ujar Sebastian sedikit cuek. "Baik, aku berhenti."

Ciel merasa jantungnya berdetak kencang saat Sebastian akan meciumnya. Untung saja Claude datang tepat waktu, tanpa basa-basi lagi Ciel langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua. Claude menatap tajam ke arah Sebastian.

"Jangan kau ganggu Phantomhive sampai seperti itu." ujar Claude.

"Ahaha... Kenapa? Kau tidak menyadari daya tariknya sih. Baik, aku pergi dulu." ujar Sebastian dengan langkah santai meninggalkan Claude sendiri.

* * *

Pagi sudah tiba, Ciel bergegas menuju sekolahnya. Di perjalanan ia melihat sosok Sebastian dari kejauhan yang juga berjalan. Ciel mengerti kenapa banyak gadis yang menyukai Sebastian, karena pemuda itu tampan. Sedari tadi Ciel melihat mata para gadis melirik ke arah Sebastian.

'Ah, tidak ada hubungannya denganku.' batin Ciel yang langsung melanjutkannya perjalannya dengan wajah sedikit memerah.

Ia malu sekali bisa memiliki pikiran seperti ini. Tapi, Ciel merasa ada yang aneh dari Sebastian. Di balik sikapnya yang terkesan suka menggoda itu, saat ia dan Sebastian mengobrol di taman waktu itu ia tahu Sebastian menyembunyikan sesuatu.

Ciel yang sudah sampai di sekolah langsung menuju ruang kesehatan, ia melihat Claude sedang duduk santai sambil sesekali melirik dokumennya. Mengetahui ada orang lain, Claude menoleh dan tersenyum pada Ciel.

"Kebetulan sekali kau datang, Phantomhive," ujar Claude. "Kamu mau membantuku?"

"Iya." jawab Ciel yang mulai membereskan beberapa peralatan obat-obatan di kotak obat.

Suasana terasa hening sekali, tidak ada yang memulai percakapan. Setelah Ciel membereskan pekerjaannya, ia melirik ke arah Claude dan mendekatinya.

"Mr. Fautus, mmm... Mr. Michaelis itu orang yang seperti apa?" tanya Ciel.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa penasaran tentang Sebastian. Ia malu menanyakan hal itu kepada Claude, terbukti dari wajahnya yang sedikit memerah. Claude menatapnya dan tampak berpikir.

"Dia itu orang yang gampang putus asa. Mungkin kau melihat ia bersikap baik-baik saja, tapi itu semua demi menyembunyikan luka di hatinya." ujar Claude.

"Luka?"

"Ah, kurasa aku tidak harus mengatakannya. Sebentar lagi bel masuk kan? Kembalilah ke kelasmu."

"Baiklah..."

Ciel meninggalkan Claude dengan sejumlah pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya. Sebenarnya Sebastian itu siapa? Menyembunyikan luka dengan menggoda orang lain? Terlalu banyak misteri mengenai dirinya.

.

.

.

Menjelang festival beberapa guru mengerti akan kesibukan murid-murid yang sedang menyiapkan kelas masing-masing. Kegiatan belajar-mengajar berlangsung sebentar dan semua murid sibuk menyiapkan berbagai macam perlengkapan yang mereka butuhkan. Begitu juga dengan Ciel, ia turut serta membantu teman-temannya itu.

"Ah, pitanya sudah habis," ujar salah satu murid perempuan. "Siapa yang bisa membelinya sebentar."

"Aku saja," ujar Ciel. "Kebetulan aku juga ingin membeli perlengkapan lain."

"Ah terima kasih, Phantomhive."

Ciel segera keluar dari kelasnya dan bergegas keluar sekolah untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan. Di luar sekolah ia melihat sosok seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbang sekolahnya. Gadis itu menatap Ciel dan mendekatinya.

"Hei, apakah kamu murid sekolah ini? tanya gadis itu.

"Iya." jawab Ciel.

"Aku mencari Sebastian Michaelis. Apa kau mengenalnya?"

Ciel langsung terdiam, gadis ini mencari Sebastian? Ia menatap gadis itu, apakah ia adalah kekasih guru itu? Ciel menggangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan gadis itu. Gadis itu menghela napas lega.

"Bisa tolong kau panggilkan dia? Aku ada perlu dengannya." pintanya.

"Baiklah." Ciel kembali ke sekolahnya dan mencari Sebastian.

Sepertinya tidak butuh waktu lama, Ciel sudah menemukan Sebastian yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya. Ciel langsung mendekati Sebastian dan menatap pemuda itu.

"Ada yang mencarimu, Mr. Michaelis." ujar Ciel langsung.

"Eh? Bukan kamu yang mencariku?" ujar Sebastian.

"Tentu saja bukan. Seorang gadis menunggumu diluar, katanya ingin membicarakan hal penting. Ayo, saya antar."

Mendengar hal itu, Sebastian hanya terdiam. Ia tidak lagi bercanda dan langsung pergi keluar menemui gadis itu. Ciel mengikutinya karena ia akan menunjukkan kepada Sebastian dimana gadis itu menunggu Sebastian.

Tidalk butuh waktu lama, Sebastian dan Ciel telah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Sosok gadis berambut kecoklatan itu sedang menunggu Sebastian, begitu melihat Sebastian wajahnya berubah cerah tapi tidak dengan Sebastian.

"Kamu lagi? Kamu masih belum menyerah ya?" gumam Sebastian meremehkan. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Sebastian! Aku ingin menemuimu." ujar gadis itu.

"Lupakan saja. Aku tidak ingin bertemu lagi," Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel. "Ayo kita kembali ke kelas."

"Bukannya kau menyukaiku?" tanya gadis itu lagi.

Langkah Sebastian terhenti mendengar ucapan gadis itu, Ciel merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan keduanya. Ia melirik Sebastian dan gadis itu secara bergantian. Sebastian menatap gadis itu lagi dan tersenyum meremehkan.

"Aku memang menyukaimu. Tapi, aku tidak serius saat mengatakannya." ujar Sebastian enteng dan gadis itu terdiam.

"Apa itu benar?" tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu. Kau kira aku akan menyukaimu ya? Jangan konyol!"

Ciel terdiam mendengar ucapan Sebastian terhadap gadis itu. Bisa-bisanya mengatakan suka tapi ternyata itu semua hanyalah dusta. Ciel hampir tidak percaya saat mendengar Sebastian bilang hal segampang itu terhadap gadis itu.

'Jujur saja, pertama kali aku melihat Mr. Michaelis, ia terlihat seperti bukan orang yang baik.' batin Ciel yakin.

"Kau menyebalkan! Bagaimana kau bisa bicara semudah itu setelah kau berpacaran denganku? Lalu menghilang tanpa jejak!" jerit gadis itu.

"Mungkin ucapanmu benar. Aku tidak bisa mencintai siapapun lagi. " ujar Sebastian lirih.

Ciel memperhatikan mata Sebastian, terlihat sorot kesedihan di mata itu. Apa yang terjadi? Ciel sendiri tidak mengerti akan sikap guru yang satu ini. Sebastian terlalu misterius untuknya.

"Cinta dan suka? Itu hal yang tidak penting. Bagiku cinta adalah permainan, asalkan aku bisa puas setelah bermain itu cukup." ujar Sebastian lagi.

"Dasar bodoh!" gadis itu berlari meninggalkan Sebastian dan Ciel sambil menangis.

Ciel memperhatikan gurunya itu, kasar sekali dalam memperlakukan seorang gadis. Bukannya ia suka menggoda gadis-gadis? Ciel merasa ia juga sebagai korban yang suka digoda oleh Sebastian.

"Ah, merepotkan saja. Maaf ya Ciel, kau sampai melihat kejadian seperti itu." ujar sebastian.

"Tidak apa," gumam Ciel. "Hmm, apa anda tidak menyesal membuat gadis itu menangis?"

"Menyesal? Untuk apa?

Ciel terkejut mendengar ucapan Sebastian itu. Dengan entengnya ia tidak merasa bersalah ketika membuat seorang gadis menangis sampai seperti itu. Ciel tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya Sebastian pikirkan.

"Hal seperti itu merepotkan jika harus disesali. Menurutku, semua orang baik gadis atau pemuda sepertimu sekalipun tidak masalah untuk dijadikan pacarku."ujar Sebastian enteng.

Lagi-lagi Ciel terdiam mendengarnya. Jahat sekali pemikiran Sebastian yang mengetengkan perasaan orang yang mencintainya. Bagi Sebastain, cinta hanyalah sebuah permainan. Jika ia sudah bosan, ia akan mencampakkan para gadis yang bersama dengannya.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau menyatakan kata "suka" itu kepada gadis itu?" tanya Ciel sedikit menahan emosinya.

"Karena para gadis itu lemah. Mereka mengira ketika aku mengatakan kata-kata "suka", maka aku memiliki perasaan itu kepada mereka. Konyol sekali."

"Kau kejam!"

Sebastain tersenyum dengan pandangan yang sedikit tidak bisa diartikan, ia menatap ke arah Ciel dan menyentuh dagu Ciel. Wajah Ciel terasa panas, ingin sekali rasanya ia menghajar Sebastian karena telah mempermainkan perasaan orang lain.

"Apa kau ingin mencobanya juga, Ciel Phantomhive?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel tidak bisa menahan emosinya, apalagi ketika Sebastian dengan seenaknya memeluknya. Ia merasa Sebastian sudah kelewat batas. Ia kesal sekali dan terdengar suara tamparan yang cukup keras. Iya, Ciel menampar Sebastian.

"Ck, sakitnya. Kamu berlebihan sekali, tidak berperasaan kepadaku." ujar Sebastian lagi.

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Kau kejam sekali, Mr. Michaelis.," sindir Ciel. "Orang yang tidak memiliki perasaan itu adalah kau!"

"Baik, baik. Berhentilah menatapku dengan mata yang berkilat marah seperti itu."

Ciel terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Sebastian itu, ia sama sekali tidak memperdulikan ucapan Sebastian dan masih menatap tajam ke arah Sebastian.

"Ah~ para gadis susah dimengerti. Kau pun bersikap seperti mereka." ujar Sebastian.

Lagi-lagi Ciel terdiam, tidak dihiraukannya ucapan Sebastian itu. Ia langsung saja pergi meninggalkan Sebastian untuk membeli beberapa perlengkapan yang dibutuhkan kelasnya. Tidak peduli saat Sebastian memanggil namanya.

'Untuk apa aku peduli?' batin Ciel.

TBC

A/N: Akhirnya update juga...^^

Update chapter ini dan kedepan masih bercerita tentang Sebastian.

Ada yang bisa menebak sikap Sebastian ini mirip siapa jika dilihat dari charater dari Starry Sky? Hehe...

Ditunggu reviewnya...^^


End file.
